Reading Percy Jackson
by GhostShadow1312
Summary: What happens if you mix 10 demi-gods, 1 saytr, 8 books, 1 mortal fan-girl, and the past olympians? This fanfiction of course! T just cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm baaaaack! And I have another story for you! Ok so I know this is over done but I decided to do it anyway! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**_

_**Chapter 1: What the heck?!**_

_**No One's P.O.V**_

It was winter solstice again, Athena and Poseidon are arguing over Athens, Hades and Demeter are fighting about Persephone, and of course Aphrodite and Artemis are arguing over love.

"I WON ATHENS FAR AND SQUARE!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

"YOU DON'T NEED LOVE TO BE-" CRASH

Everybody looked up from what they where doing to see what appeared to be 10. demigods and a saytr. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Zeus almost demanded. The mini Athena is the first to respond. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus." Well that would explain her looks. The punk looking girl stepped up next, "I am Thalia, just Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, yes I was a tree, and Hunter of Artemis." A girl with choppy brown hair was next, "I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Charm-speaker." Next was a boy that kind of looked like an elf, "Hi! I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Fire-Starter." Then a mini Hades stepped up, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, my dad didn't brake the oath I was put in the Lotus Hotel during world war two, Ghost King." The saytr steps up next, "I am Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild and finder of Pan." Some of the gods gave him an astonished look. Next came a blond boy, "I'm Jason Grace, son of …... Jupiter and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion" Some of the gods gasp but Annabeth steps in before we can ask. "Let's just say that the feature is messed up." The rest of the Romans finish their introductions and there's just one person left. "Come forward and state who you are boy!" Zeus thunders **{pun intended} **He steps forward. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." people stare at him in shock, the gods not even reconsigning that he said he was a son of Poseidon.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a girl about 14 was there with what looked like an armful of books. She didn't seem to notice where she was because she was focused on putting things into her tote-bag. "Oh why didn't I think to pack while I was in the French room instead of trying to do it while I was walking?!" Athena cleared her throat and the girl looked up. Her eyes get big as she quickly bows. "L-Lady Athena a-and the rest of the Olympian council I'm s-so honored! I told Brianna that you where real but did she believe me? Nooooo! And she dare call her-self a PJATO fangirl!" Athena looks down on this girl half shocked and half amused. "My dear you may know who we are but we don't know who you are so why don't you introduce your-self." The girl smiles and bows again. "Of course my Lady." She turns to the rest of the gods, "I am Raven Seppamaki, singer, artist, and Captain GhostShadow1312 of the fangirl army. Reader of Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, The Kane Chronicles, and so much more. I am also a firm believer that a little imagination, mythology, and historical research can help you go far." Apollo speaks up for the first time since the first group of people arrived. "You sing?" Raven blushes and nods. Apollo smiles "Cool!"

"I think I might know why we're here." Raven says shyly holding up a piece of paper, handing it to Athena "I found it in my copy of the third book in the series." Athena reads it and a look of understanding crosses her face. "The Fates have sent these demigods and this mortal girl here to read about the future so that we may change things and possibly prevent something big from happening." Raven starts looking excited as she looks and darts around and in-between the demigods. "I can't believe it's really you guys the girls back home are never going to believe this!" She suddenly tackle-hugs Nico around the waist. "Your my favorite character, well male one that is, but other than that your my favorite character of all time!" she says as she buries her face into Nico's jacket. "Well Nico it looks like you have an attachment." Percy and Thalia chuckle.

Athena calls to Raven, "My dear maybe we should get started did you want to read first?" Raven looks up and nods as she gets the first one from her bag.

** Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Chapter one I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher.**

_**Okay guys so what do you think? Let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey my amazing followers! I can't believe how many of you guys actually liked it! So here's chapter 2 for you guys! Also and I hate to be mean but to those people who either can't be bothered to get on or get an account you have no room to be making rude comments and if they become to rude from people who do log in I will block you and I hate having to do that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself.**_

_**Actual Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**_

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

** Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Chapter one I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher. **I read. "How do you accidentally vaporize some one?" Annabeth asks. Percy just shrugs.

** Look I didn't want to be a half-blood. **"I thought you where a mortal Ray!" exclaims Leo. "I am and Don't call me that!"

** If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **"That wouldn't work for long after you turned 13." states Athena.

** Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **"You know that's all true unfortunately. That also means I can't blame the author for the death of my favorite characters any more! Dang it!" I say earning some extremely weird looks form the demigods.

** If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

** Don't say I didn't warn you. **"You didn't warn me!" sing Apollo, Hermes, and Leo.

** My name is Percy Jackson. **"No it's Peter Jonson." drawls Dionysus as I giggle.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

** Am I a troubled kid? **"YES!"

**Yeah. You could say that. **"Dude, you can't argue when you agree with it your-self." I tell him before he can protest.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when out sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **"Ooh fun!" Annabeth, Athena, and I all say at the same time. "No way that sounds like torture to me." reply's Leo, Nico, Jason, Poseidon, and Zeus.

**I know- sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. **

** But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

** Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **"Sounds like Chiron" noted Hestia and I nod already knowing that it is. **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **"You know you shouldn't sleep in class Perce." I say out of habit not even realizing what I was doing and going back to reading earning some bewildered looks.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **"Yeah right." all the demigods say at once.

** Boy was I wrong.**

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **"Dude you are awesome!" yell Apollo, Hermes, and Leo. "I have always wondered what actually happened to you in third grade." I say thinking out loud. Percy just smiles and doesn't say a word.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. **"Ewwww!" is the general statement from the girls in the throne room.

** Grover wan an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. **"Feeling the love there Perce, feeling the love." Grover says as Thalia, Annabeth, and I giggle at the description.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **"You shouldn't be ruining your cover like that got-boy." "Shut up Thalia."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **"Well that's no fun." comments Hermes.

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch**

** "That's it." I start to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.** "Oh know what now?" worries Poseidon. I smirk knowingly.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

** He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. **

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two, three thousand years.**

** He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **"Why does she sound familiar?" mumbles Hades while Nico gives Percy a questioning look and Percy nods. "Is everybody done speculating on who or what Mrs. Dodds is?" I ask sarcasticly and Hermes is like "Dude, you already know it's so not fair!" I just smirk and continue reading.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

** From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** "Owch man. That bites." commented Hermes

**That's right I'm leaving you right there. It's just been taking to long to type full chapters with everything going on. But I'm on Thanksgiving Brake so there may actually be more chapters up soon. Until next time my lovely readers!**

**~Ghost**


	3. AN

_**Hey my amazing readers! **_

_** That's right I'm not dead I just haven't been typing lately and I'm sorry. No I'm not abandoning Reading Percy Jackson I'm just taking a break from it to get rid of my nagging plot bunnies. I would like some idea help.**_

_**I was thinking about making a Truth or Dare fan fiction but I don't know what book/show to do it for:**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

_**Infernal Devices/The Mortal Instruments**_

_**Young Justice**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**The Vampire Kisses Series**_

_**Some Cross over of 2 of the above**_

_**Or another book/show you can think of**_

_** Just PM me to let me know which one and if you have any other Ideas for any other fan fiction that you think I should type up let me know and I'll see what I can do. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Ghost**_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about making a reading the Infernal Devices and The Mortal Instruments story But this time I'm kidnapping all of the characters BWAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
